Riding With Chastity
by manda09
Summary: A new girl moves to a small farm just outside of Windrixville and meets the boys up on Jaye mountain. Can she help them go home? Can she help Ponyboy discover why Darry yells. She has the answerers, all they have to do is ask.


Hey guys this is my first. You can hate it or love it. I don't care.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
_

_Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
Now I can be so insincere  
Makin her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearin the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror  
So how do you choose_

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

Now how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit  
Day after day  
Now how did we wind up this way  
Watchin our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearin the clothes or the soles that we choose  
Now how do we get there today  
When we're walkin too far for the price of our shoes

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

Guitar solo

Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a - girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
Oh when she smi-iles!

I looked up from my notebook and out the car window. my mom was driving away from our old life and into a new. I looked back down at the song I had written. I sighed. It reminded me so much of my dad. Dad. I felt a sinking in the pit of my stomach as I thought about how he just walked out the door one day. It broke my mother's heart and she never was quite the same. I had gotten better though. That's why we were moving, to get away from old memories and haunting places.

"Something wrong, dear?" my mother asked.

If only she knew. "No," I answered.

"Never seen you be so quiet for so long, I just wondered," she broke off.

Her mother wasn't stupid she knew what was wrong with me. She knew that after her husband left I wasn't the same and neither was she. She was worried about me at my other school. I lost all my friends and my grades slipped. I talked less and less and started to distance myself from people.

I went deep into my own thoughts again and soon found myself thinking of a melody for the song. I didn't even notice the big sign that read "Welcome to Oklahoma" I just kept thinking about the song.

"Chassie, we're here," my mother said in her sweetest voice.

"Great," I sighed.

"Now I know its not the greatest, but wait until I get a good job and we can afford somewhere nicer. Until then we'll make do with what we have," she reasoned.

"I know," I answered in a bored tone.

I got out and stretched her legs. Where are we exactly?" I asked stretching.

"Just outside of Tulsa, it's more rural, but I figured you and Ally would like it," she said walking around to the back trailer.

"What's the name of the nearest town?" I asked again.

"Windrixville," she answered opening the back door and leading out Mollie.

"I got Sassy and Duke," I yelled as I opened the back door and let out our two dogs. Duke was a black and brown Irish Setter and Sassy was red Irish Setter. They were so high strung and they bound around the new house sniffing and marking territory. They seemed so happy.

The house was a 19th century farmhouse. It had two-stories and two large barns in the back. The fields behind the house were huge and built for cattle, but our horses could graze there too.

I walked around back and opened the other side of the trailer and let Ally out. She was a big chestnut horse and a heart as big as she. My mom's horse, Mollie was a big paint. She was just as gentle. We had seven more coming later in the day and I needed to get the stalls cleaned.


End file.
